The prior art contains various devices and methods for joining a prosthetic limb to an amputee's residual limb. However, most of these devices and methods require a significant amount of time to be fabricated or implemented. Accordingly, there is a need for an immediate postoperative prosthesis that can be fitted to an amputee's residual limb substantially immediately after an amputation procedure. The present invention addresses this need.